


What I'd Do For That A

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: Flash Sale Sep 2018 [12]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Femdom, Role Reversal, Spanking, professor/student, role play, sub!Thermite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: You feel that Professor Trace has given you an unfair mark. In an effort to change your score, you approach him with a plea. You'd do anything for that A, wouldn't you?





	What I'd Do For That A

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/gifts).



“Professor Trace.” Your voice catches Jordan off guard and he whirls around with his glasses perched haphazardly on his head. He looks down at his paperwork and quickly tosses them aside with an excited grin. This is going to be so much better than some boring proposals.

You roll your eyes at how he hurries behind his desk to fall into character. Clearing his throat, he beckons you forward with a call of your name. “What can I do for you?”

“You marked my test wrong, sir,” you pout and stride over to lean over his desk, giving him a prime view down your low cut shirt. Like a fly to honey, his eyes are glued to your cleavage and he licks his lips.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tilting your head, you reach out to caress his lips with one finger. “You didn’t bother to read my justifications before you disagreed with my results.” He’s silent, tongue slipping out to lick the pad of your finger distractingly. “Professor, I would do anything for an A~”

Jordan blushes madly – good, all that research into his porn preferences has paid off – with a stutter and gathers himself for a rather childish retort. “An ass?”

You feel your eyelid twitch. “No, an A.”

“Ass?”

“I’ll fucking beat your ass, you little-” Breaking character, you fake a punch and he just props his chin upon his knuckles like a schoolgirl. Who’s supposed to be the teacher here?

Your ire fuels his brattiness further and he just purrs at you, “Ooo, kinky. Are you sure you really want that A?”

Though you’re fuming, you clear your throat and school your features as best you can as you stalk around the desk. He stares at you hungrily as you do, drinking in your wrath and letting it go to his cock in a surge when you haul him up with both hands on the lapel of his lab coat. “You know what? I think I’ll take you up on that, _sir_.”

Oh boy oh boy, Jordan can barely stop himself from drooling as you sit his ass on the desk and push your thigh between his to feel the hard ridge of his cock. Nearly vibrating with lust and adrenaline, he gropes at your ass and thighs as you unbutton his coat and pull his shirt up so it’s hooked behind his neck. Now with his well-built chest and abs on display, you trail your fingers down the dark happy trail into his trousers, where you dip under the hem to tease the tip of his aching cock. Jordan moans helplessly, arching into your thigh and your finger, head bending down to beg a kiss from you.

Indulging in a single kiss, you whirl him around and bend him over. “Pants down, sir. If I’m going to beat your ass for an A, I’m going to do it right.” Patting his toned ass with a greedy hand, you can feel his fervent motions to unbutton his pants and drop them around his ankles as quickly as he can. In the blink of an eye, you’re caressing hot flesh instead of rough fabric. The toned flesh flexes as he feels your hand against his ass, as he arches his back to display the near heart shape of his butt.

It starts with a single slap. Jordan jerks and then moans, slumping to brace his chest on the desk as you continue to rain down slap after slap on the tender flesh of his ass. His tiny whimpers ring out in time with the impact of your palm, a beat to which his quiet begs will soon join. “Come on-”

“Hm?” Despite the quiet utterance, you remain unfazed and change your target to his glowing red cock. Now he’s jumping and yelping with tears in his eyes, heat rushing through his body from the combination of pain and pleasure, begging you loudly now to hit him harder.

“Harder! Harder, come on!” His cock weeps, shedding drop after drop of precum like his eyes drop tears. “Fuck, I’m so close.” Jordan twists his head to the side to look at you with dazed eyes, hands clutching at the wood like it’s his lifeline. “I’ll give it to you – the A! Please, come on, let me-!” But before he can finish his sentence, you squeeze his balls tight and close a hand around the head of his cock. He’s cut off by his own groan as his orgasm hits him hard. Curling into the desk, he gasps and grunts, hips rutting into your hand and pressing back against your bracing thigh. In his boots, his toes curl and he shakes uncontrollably, his abused ass rasping against rough fabric and his cock still trapped in your unforgiving grip.

Tutting, you shake your head. “Hmph, I thought I needed to do more for an A, sir. Guess not.” So you turn him around and press him against his desk just to see the pained grimace on his face as it presses against his spanked ass. “Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad.”

Instead of replying, Jordan just hauls you close and kisses you roughly, his hands wandering to your pants and your crotch with every intention of getting you off too. Unfortunately, a knock at his lab door interrupts the both of you.

“Put your fucking clothes on, lad. We’ve got a meeting with Six,” Mike calls through the closed door, his rough voice rife with amusement. You’re not surprised he knows you were fucking Jordan; the man’s not quiet even at the most inopportune moments. Jordan grumbles as he hikes his pants back up, but takes a moment to laugh at Mike’s parting shot. “Also, make sure you sanitise the desk or the chair. Don’t want to imagine your sweaty ass on it after she’s fucked you hard.”

Clearly an inside joke or something. You really don’t want to know. Ignoring it, you help him fasten his pants and the new button-up shirt he throws on top of his now righted undershirt. Despite that and the dumb tie he’s trying to put on, he still looks so ruffled and sex-mussed that you can’t resist kissing him again.

Jordan grins, dips his head to ask for another kiss. “I’ll give you the A after the meeting, sweetheart.”

“You better.” The threat is backed up with another solid spank to his still aching backside, a move that he appreciates with a soft moan. “Get going or you’ll be late, _sir_.”

With a jaunty salute and a hop in his step, he power-walks out and down the hall like a blur of grey and white, completely unaware of the fact that he looks like he’s been mauled by a lascivious she-bear. You hide a giggle behind your hand, knowing that Six will give you hell for this the next time you drop by her office.


End file.
